Ec/Ior represents a ratio of average chip transmit energy to a transmit power spectrum density in a code domain or on a physical channel. Because a total bandwidth of a communication system is fixed, Ec/Ior in the communication system may represent a ratio of transmit energy of a single channel to total transmit power, and the transmit energy of the channel is controlled and adjusted according to a value of Ec/Ior. Currently, in an existing mobile communication technology, orthogonal codes are generally adopted to distinguish physical channels and transmitting stations from physical channels and user equipment (user equipment, hereinafter referred to as UE). In a communication system that adopts the foregoing technology, Ec/Ior of each physical channel needs to be estimated to obtain an estimated value of Ec/Ior.
In the existing mobile communication technology, according to a common setting of a base station, a fixed Ec/Ior value is adopted as an estimated value of Ec/Ior. Because the estimated value of Ec/Ior is fixed, when the base station adjusts transmit power of each physical channel, the estimated value of Ec/Ior fails to effectively track a change of the transmit power of each physical channel. Therefore, accuracy of an estimated value of Ec/Ior obtained by adopting an existing Ec/Ior estimation method is low.